La parábola de la vida
by Bala-2006
Summary: La esfera de los cuatro espíritus ha sido destruido y tras ello Kagome e Inuyasha cruelmente separados. Años después, en una tarde, un extraño chico visita el templo Higurashi. Oneshort


¿Qué ocurriría si pedía un deseo?, si hacía caso a esa voz que la inundaba, ¿volvería a casa con su madre? En ese instante una de las cosas que más deseaba en el mundo era abrazarla, saber que estaba junto a ella apoyándola, sentirse segura entre sus cálidos brazos pero por otra parte, también deseaba abrazar a Inuyasha, que él la abrazara y le dijera una y otra vez: ``Todo va a estar bien, Kagome´´. Acababa de escapar de una ilusión, una ilusión en la que ella acudía a la preparatoria con sus amigas, salía con Houjo y vivía una vida completamente normal con su familia. Pero en esa ilusión, no estaba Inuyasha y una vida sin Inuyasha no tenía sentido. Había vuelto a la realidad, la auténtica realidad. Estaba encerrada dentro de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus y su única alternativa era pedir un deseo.

. Pide un deseo, Kagome- le repetía la voz- pide lo que más anhelas y será tuyo.

Quería pedirlo, quería pedir un deseo. Ser egoísta por una vez en su vida y pedir algo que la beneficiara a ella y no podía. ¿Por qué? Porque algo en su interior le decía que no debía ceder, algo la empujaba a aguantar, a esperar a Inuyasha porque él vendría, él la buscaría.

. ¡Kagome!

La voz de Inuyasha, su Inuyasha. ¡Estaba salvada!

. ¡Inuyasha!

. No pidas ningún deseo, en seguida estaré allí.

Con fuerzas renovadas, al fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada y a enfrentar a sus miedos. Si estaba con Inuyasha no tenía nada que temer porque él la protegería costara lo que costase, daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario y ella haría lo mismo por él. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto le amaba!

- No pediré un deseo- afirmó- porque creo firmemente que Inuyasha vendrá por mí.

Una línea muy fina de luz violácea atravesó parte de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Parecía una entrada hacia donde ella estaba, una entrada demasiado estrecha pero era su única esperanza. Creo en ti Inuyasha- pensó la muchacha mientras esperaba.

De repente lo veía, tan claro, tan brillante. Era Inuyasha, él estaba ante sus ojos y la muchacha tenía muy claro que en esa ocasión no era una ilusión, era su Inuyasha que había ido a buscarla. Emocionada, sabiendo que él había ido sólo a por ella, se impulsó y se lanzó a sus brazos. El hanyou los abrió encantado para recibirla contra su pecho y la estrechó con fuerza contra él. Estaba preocupado por ella, el hanyou temblaba de miedo, podía sentirlo.

Rompieron un instante el abrazo para poder mirarse y entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, como si se tratara de algo que habían hecho antes, cerraron sus ojos y se besaron. Ambos, completamente seguros de que eso no era una ilusión. Al fin estaban juntos. Se separaron mirándose como nunca lo habían hecho y entonces se volvieron hacia la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, decididos a poner fin a esa lucha.

- Esfera de los cuatro espíritus- empezó Kagome- voy a pedir mi deseo.

Si Inuyasha no hubiera venido, no hubiera tenido la fuerza de encontrar la respuesta, el deseo correcto. Pero en ese instante estaba completamente segura de lo que debía hacer, ya no tenía miedo. Ya no era aquella muchachita de quince años asustadiza y debilucha que llegó a la era Sengoku. Había madurado mucho, había hecho muchos amigos, y se había enamorado. Ahora todo había cambiado.

- ¡Esfera de los cuatro espíritus, desaparece para siempre!

La esfera de los cuatro espíritus se desquebrajó ante sus propios ojos. Midoriko por fin era libre, podía descansar en paz y Naraku… por fin se sentía en paz y armonía.

……………………………………………………….

Tres años después…

Habían sido tres largos años de duro trabajo. A pesar de haber conseguido aprobar la secundaria y pasar el examen de acceso a la preparatoria, aún estaba muy atrasada en todas las materias y había necesitado muchas clases particulares para alcanzar el ritmo de los demás pero en menos de seis meses lo logró y consiguió sobresalir entre los demás.

Aunque había algo que no había logrado superar, una espina clavada en su corazón que aún no había logrado sacar y que probablemente nunca lograría…

- ¡Mamá!

Con la ayuda de Inuyasha salió rápidamente del pozo come huesos y corrió hacia los brazos extendidos de su madre. La abrazó fuertemente y se dejó abrazar por ella mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

- Mamá, tenía tanto miedo…

- Ya ha pasado todo Kagome- la besó en la coronilla- estaba tan preocupada.

- ¿Hermana?- Souta se unió al abrazo- ¿estás bien?

- Sí, y todo gracias a Inuyasha.

Se volvió permaneciendo aún entre los brazos de su madre para mirar al hanyou el cual la observaba con tanto amor que podría derretirla. Después de aquel beso que compartieron, todo había cambiado entre ellos. ¿Qué haría Inuyasha? ¿Le pediría que fuera su novia? ¿Le pediría el matrimonio? Porque algo haría, ¿no?

- Inuyasha…

Justo en ese instante una fuerte luz blanquecina surgió del fondo del pozo come huesos e Inuyasha fue absorbido por ella.

- Desde entonces, el pozo no ha vuelto a funcionar…

La muchacha convertida ya en mujer, apoyó las manos sobre el pozo y observó totalmente inerte la oscuridad característica de aquel sitio. Había intentado en cientos de ocasiones acceder al pozo, en numerosas circunstancias y de diferentes formas pero siempre era lo mismo. Siempre caía, se raspaba las rodillas y los codos y si había suerte hasta conseguía hacer un esguince o una fractura. Ya estaba harta de intentarlo, estaba claro que el pozo no deseaba que ella volviera. Debía asumir la inminente separación y comenzar una vida en su propio mundo, lejos de sus mejores amigos y del amor de su vida. Nunca podría casarse con ningún otro hombre, nunca.

Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y sonrió tiernamente al reconocer la calidez de una de las caricias de su madre. Ella siempre la apoyaba y ella lo único que hacía era preocuparla. Cuando pasaba tanto tiempo en la época Sengoku porque corría mucho peligro y cuando estaba en su mundo sin poder ir allí porque pasaba horas allí metida llorando y lastimándose para poder volver. Había sido su mayor apoyo, la columna que la había sostenido en los peores momentos, su madre.

- Kagome…

- En seguida volveré a casa…

- No, cariño- murmuró- no puedes vivir torturándote de esta manera durante toda una vida.

- Sólo seré feliz cuando me encuentre con él ya sea en este o en el otro mundo.

- Temo por ti Kagome- tragó fuerte- temo que hagas alguna locura.

Ella a veces sentía el mismo temor hacia sí misma. Le recorrían escalofríos, se le encogía el corazón, un dolor punzante atacaba su mente y las lágrimas salían sin cesar. Esa sensación vivió en ella durante tres años. Se derrumbó cientos de veces desesperada por pasar al otro lado del pozo, gritando su nombre y suplicando que la abrazara, que la besara otra vez. Cuando volvieron tras destruir la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, si hubiera sabido que ese momento la separaría por siempre de él, no hubiera vuelto.

- Estaré bien mamá- se volvió- no te preocupes.

Madre e hija se miraron durante unos instantes y luego se abrazaron en señal de comprensión. Si bien el problema no estaba resuelto, podían apoyarse mutuamente.

Juntas salieron del templo en el que se ocultaba el pozo come huesos y salieron al patio inundado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer. La brisa suave y templada combinada con la belleza de aquel atardecer visto desde el templo convertía aquel momento en un momento realmente mágico.

- ¡Ay!

Al escuchar a su abuelo, Kagome y su madre se dirigieron hacia él encontrándolo con una mano a su espalda mientras que con otra sostenía la escoba.

- Abuelo, deberías tumbarte un rato- le arrebató la escoba- yo quitaré las hojas.

- ¡Tonterías! – exclamó como ya era costumbre- puedo hacerlo yo solo.

- Abuelo- le recriminó la madre de Kagome- vamos a entrar ahora mismo a la casa y te voy a dar unas friegas con alcohol de romero sobre esos músculos doloridos- le sonrió a Kagome- estoy segura de que Kagome puede recoger las hojas igual de bien.

- De acuerdo pero antes- se sacó de un bolsillo un llavero del que colgaba lo que parecía la pata de un pollo podrida- Kagome, este amuleto te protegerá de los malos espíritus mientras barres el suelo.

- Abuelo, no creo que a Kagome le ataque ningún espíritu mientras barre.

- ¡No me pienso ir hasta que lo coja!

Kagome cogió algo dudosa el llavero con cuidado de no tocar aquella asquerosa pata y busco con la mirada a Buyo. A los pocos segundos lo encontró tumbado observando la pata fijamente desde un banco cercano.

- ¡Ey, Buyo! – lo llamó- cómetelo.

Kagome le lanzó sin dudarlo la pata y el gato blanco con manchas anaranjadas lo atrapó al vuelo. Satisfecha agarró la escoba y empezó a tatarear una canción mientras barría.

- Pero Kagome… ¿qué has hecho?- comenzó el abuelo- te caerá una maldición.

- ¡Vamos, abuelo!

La madre agarró al abuelo y prácticamente lo arrastró al interior de la casa intentando acallar sus quejas mientras que Kagome seguía tatareando una canción tranquilamente.

sotto mezameru  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...

Dio un giro mientras terminaba de barrer junto al templo del que se ocupaba su abuelo cuando gimió de dolor.

"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo

Con la escoba en mano se dirigió hacia el centro del patio arrastrando todas las hojas que iba recogiendo y las amontonó.

moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...

Se dio la vuelta y localizó el recogedor junto al árbol sagrado. Sonriente y sin terminar de cantar fue a cogerlo.

tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo

Justo cuando estaba a punto de recoger las hojas una gran ráfaga de viento las hizo volar a todas alrededor de ella. La muchacha estaba a punto de proferir una maldición muy poco femenina cuando la imagen de una gran sombra, la que parecía la sombra de un hombre se cruzó ante sus ojos. Era tarde para que alguien fuera a orar al templo. ¿Quién sería?

- Disculpe- comenzó a hablar con un ligero temblor en la voz- el templo ya ha cerrado…

El hombre detuvo su avance a unos diez pasos de ella y durante unos segundos que a Kagome se le antojaron eternos se quedó allí parado.

- ¿También está cerrado para mí?

Esa voz, conocía esa voz. Grave, dura, directa, sensual, ronca… una voz que la había enloquecido durante años, juraría… que era la voz de Inuyasha. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no?

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¡Bingo!- exclamó- acertaste, nena.

No podía ser, ¿de verdad era Inuyasha? El muchacho vestido con el uniforme de una cara preparatoria privada y una gorra deportiva, ¿era él? Con una mezcla de duda y odiosa esperanza, avanzó un paso y agachó la cabeza tratando de ver sus ojos pero era inútil. Aquella maldita gorra le impedía ver nada.

Él debió entender lo que intentaba hacer puesto que sonrió y levantó su mano izquierda para quitarse la gorra. Su cabello plateado se vio claramente favorecido por la luz del atardecer y sus orejas, aquellas orejas de perro que tanto le gustaban surgieron entre sus cabellos aplastados. Pero sin duda alguna, fueron sus hermosos ojos dorados como un par de soles lo que la enloquecieron. Era su Inuyasha, con el pelo corto pero su Inuyasha.

Sin dudarlo un instante más corrió hacia él lanzando la escoba lejos de ella y no se detuvo hasta encontrarse entre los brazos de él. Había esperando tanto por ese día que se le antojaba imposible. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza contra ella, disfrutando de ese contacto que tanto había echado en falta. La sensación de vacío oculta en su corazón desapareció en ese instante para ser sustituida por una sensación de plenitud, de júbilo. Volvían a estar juntos, por fin.

- ¿Cómo? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

Como hanyou yo decido cuando empezar a envejecer y decido hacerlo en este instante para envejecer junto a ti, Kagome- le dio un suave beso en el cuello- llevo esperando por ti quinientos años y al fin, estoy contigo.

- ¿Llevas esperándome quinientos años?

- Sí- afirmó de nuevo- también llevo todos estos años cuidando de los descendientes de Miroku y Sango- sonrió- ahora hay un par que han ido a preparatoria conmigo y van a casarse.

- ¿Eso no es incesto?

- No, sus ramas se fueron separando hasta el punto en que hoy día no tienen ningún tipo de parentesco- sonrió- eso sí, son igualitos que Sango y Miroku.

- Me gustaría conocerles.

- Como la dama ordene- le sonrió tiernamente- llevo demasiado esperándote como para no concederte ese deseo.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y dejó abrazar una vez más por Inuyasha. Tres largos años de sufrimiento y él por fin estaba allí con ella pero… ¡Un momento! Si Inuyasha llevaba allí quinientos años… ¿por qué no fue a buscarla antes?

- ¡Inuyasha!- exclamó enfadada.

- ¡Ey, espera!- le advirtió- sé lo que vas a decir y que sepas que no podía presentarme antes- le intentó explicar- no podía presentarme mientras estaba mi yo del pasado contigo, podría destruir el futuro.

- Eso no explica estos tres largos años- le recriminó.

- Quería ir a la universidad contigo…

La muchacha por un instante olvidó que Inuyasha en esos momentos estaba bien puesto al día y se permitió quedarse anonadada ante sus palabras. Tal vez, nunca pudiera acostumbrarse a ese Inuyasha tan moderno. Aún sonriendo, volvió a abrazarle, se puso de puntillas y le besó.

………………………………………

5 años después…

Atardecía, su parte favorita del día desde su reencuentro con Kagome. Todo el cielo se veía anaranjada, surcado por nubes rojizas y la puesta de sol se le antojaba lejana pero hermosa. La brisa era suave y templada como en aquel día y una hermosa sensación de plenitud le inundaba el corazón y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

Sonriendo mientras sostenía un precioso ramo de flores recién comprado, aparcó su Audi A4 junto al Citroën C4 Picasso (coche familiar de la casa) y se bajó. Aquel era un gran día, era el cumpleaños de su esposa. Kagome cumplía veintitrés años y pensaba llevarla a cenar mientras que su madre cuidaba a los niños. Luego darían un lago paseo y además, tenía reservada una suite en un lujoso hotel. Aquel día iba a ser mágico para Kagome, lo podía jurar.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y las risas que poco antes llegaron a sus oídos se intensificaron. Dejó su sombrero sobre el colgador y entonces las escuchó tan claras como si estuvieran sobre él, gracias a sus orejas de perro. Lanzó su gabardina sobre una silla en la entrada y el maletín lo dejó caer en el suelo para cerrar después la puerta fuertemente.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

El sonido de unas pisadas cada vez más fuertes inundó sus oídos y a los pocos segundos sus dos primeros hijos aparecieron en el hall a la carrera. Eran mellizos. Un niño tan apasionado y salvaje como él en sus días y una preciosa niñita delicada y frágil que se parecía muchísimo a Kagome. Se llamaban Setsu y Himawari.

- ¡Papá!

Sin ningún cuidado por su seguridad o la de su padre se lanzaron tal y como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad sobre él. Inuyasha tuvo que hacer malabares con el ramo de rosas para que no quedara destrozado por el abrazo de sus hijos. A él también le emocionaba verles cada vez que volvía del trabajo.

- ¿Qué tal el día, papi?- le preguntó la niña- ¿has atrapado a muchos malos?

Te tengo dicho que soy inspector, cariño- le dio un beso sobre la frente- muy pocas veces tengo que atrapar yo al malo.

Y era verdad. Siendo inspector los momentos en los que podía intervenir físicamente eran muy reducidos y eso le daba una rabia tremenda. ¡Él estaba hecho para la acción! Ahora bien, aún sabiendo que no podrían alcanzarle con ningún arma de fuego, que no podrían golpearle o por lo menos lo bastante fuerte y que no sería víctima de ninguna clase de agresión… él prefería evitar intervenir. Tenía una familiar, una hermosa familiar a la que proteger y mantener. Se negaba a dejar sola a Kagome con los niños tal y como hizo su padre al morir. Hablando de Kagome, ¿dónde estaba?

- ¿Y mamá?

- Está en el salón- le contestó rápidamente Setsu- está escribiendo su libro.

Sonrió al recordar la serie de novelas que había sacado Kagome. El argumento de todas las novelas era la aventura que ellos vivieron, en esas hojas renacían todas y cada una de sus aventuras contándolas al mínimo detalle. Desde el primer volumen fue todo un éxito y obtuvo millones de lectores, ahora que iba por el octavo volumen tenía a medio mundo esperando por su próximo libro.

Se irguió y tras comprobar una vez más que el ramo de flores estuviera intacto, se dirigió con sus hijos hacia el salón. Los niños jugaban a que eran un par de aviones y con los brazos extendidos gemían mientras seguían el largo pasillo haciendo eses hasta entrar en el salón. Sonrió al verles. Le encantaba saber que sus hijos eran felices.

Sentado sobre su trasero en el suelo, estaba su hijo más pequeño, Tamaki. El pequeño tan solo contaba con catorce meses de vida y ya era llamado cariñosamente ``Tama´´ por todo el que le rodeaba. Y efectivamente, Kagome estaba en el salón escribiendo en su portátil. Llevaba puestas sus gafas para leer y se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto para estar más cómoda mientras escribía. Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco bastante holgado y ligero, no era lo mejor de su armario ni muchos menos pero así, la veía perfecta.

- Papi… - gorgojeó Tama.

Inuyasha lo cogió en brazos y disfrutó del olor de su bebé. Le encantaba como olían sus cachorros recién nacidos y éste además, tenía orejas de perro como él. ¡Era encantador!

- ¡Qué pronto has vuelto hoy! – exclamó Kagome desde su lugar- pensé que volverías para la cena.

- ¿Has preparado ya la cena?

- No, pensaba hacerlo en media hora- sonrió- ¿es que tienes hambre?

- No, los niños se los va a llevar tu madre. Estará aquí en menos de una hora- miró su reloj- cámbiate de ropa y ponte un vestido bonito para ir a un restaurante- la miró una vez más- aunque ese vestido también te sienta muy bien.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- se levantó dejando de lado el ordenador portátil- ¿es que tienes planeado algo, marido? – sonrió seductoramente.

- En unas pocas horas lo sabrás- correspondió a su sonrisa con una mirada ardiente y le ofreció el ramo de rosas.

Kagome aceptó encantada el ramo y disfrutó del aroma a rosas. Los niños que habían observado hasta aquel instante a sus padres sin decir una sola palabra, gimieron a modo de queja.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – se aventuró a pregunta Setsu.

- También queremos celebrar el cumple de mami- continuó Himawari.

- Mami… mami… mami… repitió Tama.

- ¿Y vosotros cómo os habéis enterado de que es el cumple de mamá?

- Han debido oírlo en alguna parte porque hasta me han hecho un regalo- señaló una foto de los cinco enmarcada con un retrato de macarrones algo chapucero- ¿No es precioso?

- Sí, lo es.

Cualquier persona hubiera dicho que era una auténtica chapuza pero él no porque lo habían hecho sus pequeños y pobre del que dijera lo contrario. El sonido del opening de unos dibujos sonó fuertemente y los tres niños parecieron olvidarse de la conversación para volverse hacia la televisión. Kagome aprovechó el momento para agarrar el brazo de Inuyasha y arrastrarlo al pasillo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tengo algo que decirte- sonrió- vamos a ser papás.

- Pues claro- afirmó- tenemos tres hijos.

Inuyasha, analiza lo que acabo de decirte un momento.

``Vamos a ser papás´´ Ellos ya eran papás, tenían tres hijos, estaba más que claro que habían consumado y desde luego, habían consumado bien. No quería ser arrogante pero estaba hecho todo un semental con eso de fabricar niños. ¡Claro! Lo dijo en futuro, iban a tener otro hijo.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Tenía una ligera sospecha y el doctor me lo confirmó hoy- se llevó las manos al vientre sobre el vestido- estoy de tres meses.

- Es maravilloso, Kagome.

Sin poder evitarlo extendió los brazos para agarrarla y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Al final iban a tener algo más que celebrar en ese día. Sonrió pensando en que pronto necesitarían una casa más grande. Agarró el mentón de Kagome con una mano y le hizo levantar la cara para poder atrapar sus labios con los de él. ¡Cuánto la amaba!

- Te amo, Kagome- murmuró contra sus labios.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

- ¿Cuándo va a nacer nuestro hermanito?

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo Setsu se volvieron y se encontraron allí mirándoles a sus tres hijos. Setsu y Himawari con Tama entre sus brazos. ¡Habían escuchado todo lo que habían dicho! Sonrieron sin poder evitarlo y les miraron enternecidos. Mantener un secreto en esa casa era imposible.

- Estará aquí en seis meses- les afirmó Kagome.

- ¿Y mamá volverá a ponerse gorda? – preguntó Setsu.

- ¿Gorda? – exclamó Kagome- ¡No estaba gorda, sólo rellenita!

- Gorda… gorda… gorda… gorda… gorda- comenzó a repetir Tama sin descanso.

- ¡Ya basta!- exclamó Inuyasha- mamá no estaba gorda, ni lo estará- le dio un beso en la mejilla- estaba preciosa y también lo estará en esta ocasión.

Kagome sonrió enternecida ante el comentario de Inuyasha y se apoyó en él con absoluta confianza. Y pensar que se podría haber perdido aquella maravillosa vida…

- Por cierto, Kagome- le dio una suave caricia en el cabello- ¿por dónde va tu libro?

- Más o menos por el instante en que me doy cuenta de lo muchísimo que te amo- se sonrojó- sabía que me gustabas y sentía lo mismo antes, pero no me doy cuenta hasta entonces y lo admito.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido- yo quiero leer eso.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se dirigió hacia el salón, agarró su portátil y comenzó a leer lo que estaba escribiendo. Kagome, en cambio, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó a su marido y a sus hijos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aquella vida era inmejorable.

FIN


End file.
